Hips Don't Lie
by Butterfly Ishida
Summary: the three young Dragon Knights find out something they shouldn't...but is anyone that surprised?Slashy!


Disclaimer: Not mind ;; sad.

"I can't believe we're actually -looking- for Alfeegi..." Thatz sighed, following after the blonde former elf and pulling the youngest third of their trio along behind him.

"'Feegi knows where the demons are!" Rath chirped, happily swinging off his scarred companion's arm earning himself an eye roll from the pair he was with.

"No...He knows where the -documents- that we need are." Rune growled, his shoulders visibly tensing up.

"Documents about demons!" the little one persisted with a whoop as they stopped in front of Alfeegi's chambers. The double doors that lead inside were tightly closed and not a noise or light came from the cracks around the frame. Bizarre for this time of the morning really, especially since the three young Dragon Knights had already checked every other place in the palace the White Dragon tended to be.

"Okay...knock Rune." Thatz said before disappearing behind the nearest vase. If Alfeegi was somehow still asleep, he didn't want to be the one to wake him.

"Why me?" Rune squeaked, suddenly appearing next to the Earth Dragon, apparently having the same train of thought. With that pair behind the vase, it left Rath alone by the door. He simply shrugged however and banged on the door.

"FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGI!" he yelled, pounding the door hard with both fists while Thatz and Rune quietly discussed the beautiful funeral they'd make sure he'd have. What emerged from the room wasn't quite what they'd been expecting however.

Rath blinked...Thatz fell over...Rune gasped. Ruwalk...he just looked at them.

"Alfeegi is sleeping Rath. What's wrong?" the Yellow officer asked with a yawn, rubbing tiredly at an eye while eyeing the half Dragon with the other.

"Maps...demons...'Feegi...huh?" the answer was nowhere near coherent for anyone to understand let alone a man just out of bed. Rune stepped up at this time, a shocked awe still written all over his face. Expecting him to speak, Ruwalk looked to him in turn but was surprised himself when the elf grabbed his fellow Knight and hail tailed it down the hallway with Thatz running close behind. Too tired to care, he shrugged and slipped back into the darkness of the White Dragon's room.

(_consider this a scene change. hates how I edit_)

"Lord Lykouleon! We went to Alfeegi's room to ask him for documents but he didn't answer the door it was Ruwalk and he looked like he had just woke up so he must have slept in there and I know what happens when people share a room and and and!" Rune had to take a breath before he fainted, all his normal dignity and poise out the window as he stood pacing in front of the Dragon Lord with his blue eyes wide as saucers and his fellow knights behind him looking just as shocked about it all. Lykouleon on the other hand was trying very hard not to smile, hiding his mouth behind his hand as he pretended to think it over.

"Hmmm...doing that again are they? I don't know why they just don't share a room if their always in one or the others..." the Lord sighed, hiding his mouth again at the surprised noises that his knights made. Oh these kids were too much.

"YOU KNEW?" Rune erupted, making Lykouleon wince. Ruwalk was right...Rune -was- turning into a mini-Alfeegi. Speaking of the devil, the blue haired knight wandered into the Lord's throne room looking much more relaxed than normal.

"My Lord, do you know where the knights...oh, there you are. What did you need me for this morning?" Alfeegi asked, turning his eyes from the blonde Lord to the mismatched group of youngsters. They stared at him in wide eyed panic and flew off again with a stream of 'OMGS!' trailing after them. Blinking several times, Alfeegi looked up to the King of Dusis and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked slowly. Lykouleon shook his head with a smile and offered over a folder of papers that needed to be filed.

"Only that the boys found Ruwalk in your room this morning." the Lord smiled with a shrug as Alfeegi face palmed.

(_scene change prt deux!)_

"You know...Rune really -is- your clone 'Feegi." Ruwalk mused while watching Rune talk to Thatz in the courtyard. He was watching them out of an office window while the White Dragon officer sorted through shelves beside him.

"Why do you always say that? We're nothing alike." the other protested, giving his partner a dirty look then glanced out the window to make sure.

"That thing he's doing with his hip? That's so you. Whenever you want something from me, you tilt your hip out like that and get the slightest little pout on your lips. I bet he's pouting too." the Yellow officer laughed, poking his lover's side as Alfeegi blushed a little, cursing inwardly that the other had figured out his trick.

"See? And now Thatz is giving in. Rune's learnt well. The hip gets you everything." Ruwalk was near doubled over in laughter now. Alfeegi on the other hand was wearing a scowl which slowly melted into a wicked smirk.

"I'll show you hip..." he whispered light enough to catch Ruwalk's attention for a split second before hip-checking him into a book shelf then happily returning to his work.


End file.
